


Death come to us all

by Shi_no_tamashii



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Death, Hurt, M/M, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:19:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shi_no_tamashii/pseuds/Shi_no_tamashii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dying in your sleep is the most beautiful death...if you're alone. But he wasn't alone, he had a lover by his side whose soul died right along with him. GrellxUndertaker</p><p>*Warnings: Character death</p><p>Also on FF.net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death come to us all

The weather didn't play a role in this as Undertaker shivered in his sleep. Grell who lay beside him noticed the shiver and curled up closer to his lover's cold body. They'd been lovers for quite some time now and they were content as it was. Slowly Grell started dozing off. Normally he would be the one to fall asleep first, but this time was differently. Undertaker had been too tired that day and sleep tugged at his conscious mind not allowing him to stay awake any longer then he normally would. Grell exhaled in one deep gust and settled even closer to Undertaker. Never realizing how still the other man was beneath him. Not knowing when the shivering had stopped and eventually the rising and falling of his chest ceased as well. He never heard the struggling gasps of breath as his still sleeping lover didn't seem to notice the lack of oxygen himself. Shinigami didn't need air after all. Grell didn't even feel the failing heartbeat beneath his hand. His mind already deep into the grips of a deep slumber. The cold snow was falling, silently whispering in the wind. Whispers of warnings that went unheard. The night dragged on as his lover's body grew colder and colder as time passed by.

Morning came all too soon for Grell. The red reaper streched and noticed the unusual stillness of Undertaker's body, which still lay beneath him. Unsure, Grell shook his shoulder. No response came forth. Tears were now forming in his eyes as he expected the worst. He began to shake him harder and eventually broken sobs turned into pleading sounds.

"Please! Undie!" Grell's voice broke the earily silence in the room. "Don't leave me!" He shouted in the hopes to get his lover's attention or at least a sign that told him he was still alive. "Undertaker!" His frantic shouts went unheard as he hugged Undertaker's cold body close to him. He could only cry. His lover, before falling asleep the previous evening had made a promise to him.

 _"I swear I'll never leave your side, no matter what."_ Grell's soul died with the man he loved the most that same day.

 

 

THE END


End file.
